Meant To Be
by Pirate Of The Stars
Summary: As the fight against akuma's gets harder, Marinette and Adrien aren't getting enough sleep. It started when Marinette found Chat sleeping in her bed, and one thing led to another, and...what? Looks like things are going to get a lot more interesting! A story told in short chapters, MariChat, and the eventual reveal


-Author Note-

Hey guys! I've always been a MariChat fan, and I was reading a lot of MLB fanfics, so I decided to make on of my own! Hope you guys like it! Please fav, follow, and review! Thanks!

-Author Note-

Marinette Dupain-Cheng wasn't sure what to do. She was trapped in a dark and _very _small closet, with none other than famous superhero Chat Noir. And they were both losing their minds.

"I need to call Ladybug." He muttered, pulling out his miraculous communicator.

He tried to call Ladybug, but no one answered.

"She must not be transformed," Marinette whispered to him.

Chat Noir sighed, and, unexpectantly, tripped on an unknown object below his feet. He went forward, flying, and his lips crushed onto Marinette's.

She let out a surprised squeak, and the two pulled away, gasping for air.

A pregnant silence.

"Well. That just happened." Chat whispered.

Marinette sighed. "How did it end up like this?"

"I wish I knew."

Well, it's a long story. And I have offered to tell you all it. So let's get started!

Marinette nearly tripped on the stairs up to her bedroom. School had just ended, but it felt as if she hadn't had proper rest in days.

Because she hadn't.

So many more akuma's had been appearing at night, and her and Char Noir had agreed it was _exhausting_. Which was probably Hawkmoth's plan. Tire out the miraculous holders so they're not as strong.

Finally, Marinette made it to her bed. She fell on it ungracefully, closed her eyes, and was just about to go unconscious when she felt something _warm _next to her.

She cracked open an eye and nearly screamed as she realized _CHAT NOIR WAS IN HER BED_.

His back faced her, and he was curled up in a ball. He looked so...peaceful.

She scrambled away from him, and he grumbled something incoherent.

"C-Chat?!" She yelled, panicked.

He stretched his limbs and turned toward her, opening his eyes.

"Hey, Marinette." He muttered.

"C-Chat! What are you doing in my bed!" She was going through shock. I mean, who wouldn't be?

"I'm sworry Marinette," He said, slurring his words. "Just soooo tired...gotta sweep…"

Marinette found herself feel empathetic toward the poor cat. She knew exactly how he felt, and if he had a packed schedule, he was probably close to passing out.

"Fine." She said. "But only for tonight."

"Thanks, Princess." Chat whispered.

She turned away from him and was about to go to sleep when she felt arms around her waist. Her eyes widened as Chat pulled her closer to him, not letting go. His hands gripped her tightly, and she felt her breath quicken.

"Chat!" She whispered, face red. She tried to pull away, but he was strong. He buried his face in her back, and Marinette blushed even harder and his legs tangled with hers. He was warm, and she felt her heart beat quicken.

"CHAT NOIR!" She called again. No answer. Instead, he nuzzled against her.

Finally, she accepted her fate. She allowed herself to fall asleep, and her last sight was Tikki giggling.

Something about cats and ladybugs.

When Marinette's annoying alarm clock woke her up, she felt soft hands covering her eyes. Confused, she tried to pry the hands away, but a panicked voice stopped her.

"M-Marinette. I detransformed." Chat Noir's nervous voice reached her.

"O-oh."

"Can you close your eyes for a sec?" He asked. Marinette nodded.

The hand was pulled away from her eyes, and Marinette screwed them shut.

"Do you need anything?" She asked. Usually, Tikki needed cookies or at least something sweet to transform.

"Uh, actually, ya…" Chat muttered. A high-pitched voice broke in.

"Do you have any camembert?"

"Camembert?" Marinette asked, trying to hold in a laugh. Seriously? Tikki and Chat Noir's kwami were exact opposites!

"T-that's my kwami!" Adrien broke in. "His names Plagg, and he helps me transform and...he really likes camembert."

Marinette held back a giggle.

"My eyes are closed, so...mind guiding me to the stairs, Chat?"

She could practically see his smile as he agreed.

Once Marinette had given Plagg his camembert, Chat Noir transformed, and Marinette was _finally _able to open her eyes.

Chat looked slightly uncomfortable, and Marinette let out a giggle.

"What's wrong, kitty?"

Chat's face redened as he spoke. "Marinette...last night...I, um…"

Marinette felt herself blush as she recalled what had happened last night.

"Oh…ya…"She whispered.

"Look, I'm sorry." Chat blurted. "I was tired and wasn't thinking straight and you just felt really comfortable and warm and I don't know what was going through my brain I'm so sorry I hope you can forgive me I didn't mean to-" Marinette put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Don't worry about it, Chat. I know how hard you and Ladybug have been working every night." She said with a soft smile.

Chat grinned so big she though he was going to explode.

"Thanks for understanding, Princess. But you better get to school."

Marinette screetched as she realized that she had _twenty minutes _until school started.

"AH! I gotta go!" She screamed, looking for clothes to change into.

Chat laughed and stood on her balcony railing. But, before jumping off, he turned to her.

"I'll see you tonight, Princess." He said with a wink.

And he disappeared into the beautiful city of Paris.


End file.
